IBust a Thief
iBust a Thief 'is the 13th episode of Season 5 and the 107th episode overall. This episode premiered to 3.374 million viewers. Number of views Plot After a webcast,Kayla and Sam notices her laptop is missing. Freddie remotely activates the webcam with the laptop's serial number, and they see an old lady in front of it. After watching her for eleven hours, they figure out where she lives and go to her apartment, breaking down the door. However, once there, they find out that Kayla Sam gave them a wrong serial number and now think that Kayla and Sam's laptop is gone forever. When they get home, Kayla and Sam goes to the fridge to get food and finds her laptop in a pizza carton. She leaves and takes the carton with her without telling anyone. Spencer finds a box of his ticket points for his favorite arcade he collected for years to win a plush dolphin and then lost. However, when he gets there, he finds out they are worthless since the arcade switched to electronic points. Since adults aren't allowed to enter, he takes Guppy with him to get in. After spending the entire day at the arcade, he manages to get the 1000 points he needs just before it closes. Trivia *Jean Sincere will guest star as GloriaJean Sincere booked for episode #513. *BooG!e, who portrays T-Bo, tweeted "All good things come to an end...AMAZING opportunity...AMAZING group of people...I grew up on Nickelodeon." *There was a Hungry Girl ad on the website Freddie used to find Kayla Sam's laptop. *Noah's younger brother Ethan Munck returns as Guppy Guppy makes a returning appearance *Funk E. Fester's, which will be seen in this episode, is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *This episode is the penultimate (second to last) episode of iCarly. **This is the last regular, half hour episode of iCarly to air. *The animation of the iCarly cartoon is similar to ''South Park. This is most likely because Dan Schneider is a big fan of South Park. Also, when Sam hands the marshmallow to Freddie she says "hyah" like Cartman. *Dan Schneider voices the announcer for Bitty Big Heads in the introduction during the web segment Hungry Sam in a silly accent. Hungry Kayla *Ms. Benson says "what the yuck!?" for the second time on the show, the first time being in the episode iSaved Your Life. *This episode aired on the 26th birthday of Drake and Josh star Josh Peck. *There is a Pak Rat machine in Funk E. Fester's (first seen in iStage an Intervention). *Mrs. Benson's voice was heard twice this episode but she never appeared in person. *The Vegetarian Spaghetti Taco was the winning recipe for the Bird's Eye campaign. Jennette's Bird's Eye iCarly episode tweet *When they show the Vegetarian Spaghetti Taco winner on the screen, the "mmmmm" that is heard is the same soundbite that appears at the end of every episode with the Schneider's Bakery logo. *In reality, since Kayla Sam's laptop was in the fridge for at least 12 hours, the fridge could have caused damage to it. *The book that Guppy is seen reading in Funk E. Fester's, Nifty Shades of Beige, is a parody of the erotic novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Judging by Guppy's reaction after reading a page of the book, it probably has similar content. *It's shown in bloopers that they had to do at least two takes of the scene, where Gloria bashes Gibby with a lamp Episode blooper video Goofs *Spencer is thirty years old and he mentioned he won those Funk E. Fester's tickets when was ten. Yet Todd said those tickets are fifteen years old, which would not add up to Spencer's actual age. However, they may have still been using the tickets for five years after he won the tickets. *Funk E. Fester's closes at 10 PM but when the scene cut to the next one it showed outside and it looked like it was around noon. *When Sam said that she lost her Pear Book she said that she got it as a Bar Mitvah gift even thought in Jewish traditions a girl has a Bat Mitzvah. *Sam said she got her laptop as a Bar Mitzvah gift. To have a Bar/Bat Mitzvah, you have to be Jewish. But in iSam's Mom, she told the therapist "Oh that's cool, we're not Jewish." Although, it is possible that she changed religions or just threw one for herself for presents, which isn't surprising if she did. Quotes '''Kayla and Sam: through her backpack Where's my laptop? Carly: I don't know. Kayla and Sam: her backpack down, worriedly My laptop's gone! Kayla and Sam: I'll clean all this up later! Carly: Freddie Now you see I know that's not true. Kayla and Sam: throws a lunch box at Spencer from behind Spencer: hit, falls on the floor, groaning Oh my god. Carly: Sam Kayla rummage through drawers and such ''I know you wanna find your laptop, but you're ''kinda destroying my house. Kayla hands Freddie a marshmallow Freddie: looking at Sam Kayla , grabbing the marshmallow You wrote your laptop's serial number on a marshmallow? Kayla and Sam: defensively I didn't have paper. Kayla and Sam: down a door I've come to take back what's mine! Gloria her hand on her stomach Are you my kidney donor? Carly: ' ''Sam Kayla Hey, where you going? 'Kayla and Sam: ' finding her Pearbook in the pizza box, walking out the door Nothing... Photo Gallery '''See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See videos for this episode here External Links References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Guest Stars